


Behind the Scenes - Multifandom edition

by Strailo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Behind the Scenes Writing, Multi, WIPS that are restarted, WIPs that will never get done, and if I don't remind me please, judgmental teachers, tags will come as I post chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: Various stories that have been restarted and me just wanting to show you that yes, a lot of hard work goes into making a story readable.Please note: EACH STORY POSTED HERE HAS BEEN RESTARTED AND WILL BE FINISHED TO BE POSTED. I SHALL UPDATE THIS SUMMARY AS I DO SO.I hope.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Naruto Untitled 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Behind the Scenes  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters:  
> Warnings: just bad pacing  
> Word count: 1447  
> AN: So some information about this before we get down to business. I had talked to some friends and It old them that I had to restart 3 different stories. 
> 
> This one is one of said restarted stories. But then…I have all these words that I wrote and I’m like “fuck it, let’s share it during my Friday posting”. So here we are.
> 
> 1) This will never be finished. I restarted it. That story will be finished. Not this one. 
> 
> 2) The pacing sucks. It’s kind of fast compared to what I started on.
> 
> 3) I have 2 more, a Harry Potter Forced Marriage (will be posted next most likely) and the new version is being rewritten and edited right now, and a Avengers/Bleach. Again, that story isn’t finished, the new writing of it will be and will be posted in full.
> 
> For now, enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming quietly to himself as he organized the files that had been used to inform the Jounin senseis of their newest teams to be tested, Iruka smiled. The teams were all very good. And he knew at least one of the more civilian Genin teams would end up passing their Jounin sensei’s exam. Sighing as he tucked Team 6’s file away until the teams that passed or not were told, and turned to Team 7’s files.

On top of the pile was Sasuke’s file. The boy was smart, amazingly so, but Iruka worried for his mental state often. He highly doubted that the Uchiha had gotten any kind of therapy after what Itachi had done to their family. 

At one time, Iruka had tried to have Sasuke given a psychological review, but that had been denied. And when the academy had done it as part of the student’s last year, it hadn’t said anything about the young Uchiha’s tendency to brood. Or about the times that he had exhibited an unhealthy amount of rage when it came to someone getting the upper hand against him.

Sighing, Iruka flipped the file closed, shaking his head as he put it to the side. “Poor Naruto. Stuck on a team with an obsessed Avenger,” he sighed. “And a fangirl of said avenger. His genin years are going to drive him into insanity,” he snorted, catching sight of the second file of Team 7.

Flipping it open, he stared at the pink haired female who was smiling at the camera. While Sasuke was black on black on pale, Sakura had pink hair that she had come by naturally, green eyes that were more moss than the emerald that she kept trying to claim they were, and paleish skin.

She unfortunately had a very bad attitude when it came to anyone who wasn’t her precious ‘Sasuke-kun’, including her own best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

The only reason that the three had been placed together on the same team was because of their class rankings. Sasuke had been the Rookie of the Year, Naruto had been the so-called Deadlast, and Sakura had been the top kunoichi.

If Iruka had had his way, the so-called kunoichi's would have ended up in the place of the deadlast. Especially since her stamina was nothing to what she needed, and her chakra had done a lot of growing unlike the rest of her classmates. She hated to train, even in class, so she rarely did more than what was was necessary. She had all of the books and lessons memorized front to back.

She was smart. Amazingly so. But she had no imagination nor did she have any actual will to use her imagination in the mock missions that he had set up. She also had some amazing amounts of strength but it was very much under utilized, and once more, under-trained.

And it was all because of the fact that she was so damn obsessed with one Uchiha Sasuke, always worrying about what he wanted, or what she thought he wanted. She focused on her hair and her looks, dieting when she really shouldn’t have, and attacking those who pissed her off.

Which was most often then not Naruto.

Looking over the psychological profile that was in the file, Iruka made a note to speak with Kakashi about getting a new one done on her after the tests. One with a Yamanaka instead of just a normal nin psychologist. The m;an had noted that she seemed off but had been unable to pin down what it was.

Jotting down a note on a piece of paper, iruka shook his head and turned back to her file, closing it and putting it to the side on top of Sasuke’s file. Finally, he stared at Naruto’s file, his fingers flipping it open and staring at the young male in the picture.

He had actually been serious for the picture, smiling very gently at the camera, a wary look in his eyes. HIs blond hair had been brushed by the way it laid down somewhat, brushing his headband. Blue eyes stared out of the picture, a startling color, much brighter than any other blue in the village. Whisker marks were a striking feature while fullish lips had obviously been chewed pink before the picture had been taken. Sun tanned skin wrapped it all up.

“Oh, Naruto-kun, what i would have done to get you onto another team. What was the Hokage thinking when he put you on this one? You three will sink long before you can swim,” he snorted.

Flipping the picture out of his way, Iruka frowned to himself as he took a closer look at the page that was before him. He didn’t recognize the report that had been written about his young friend and student. It had his signature but it still wasn’t his writing. He had to admit that it was a good forgery, but eh could still see the differences in them.

And the forgery didn’t paint a very good picture of his friend.

It exaggerated the amount of classes that he had skipped and how many lessons he had fucked up on for whatever reason. Naruto was a bundle of energy, no doubt about that, but he absorbed things rather easily as long as it was broken down for him, like most of the students that came through his classes.

It also underrated his test and homework scores that he got, not to mention his jutsu, weaponry, and hand to hand scores. They were marked so far down that it was a surprise that he would have made it to graduation. Granted, hadn’t been the smartest when it came to class work, but he had stayed right around the sixty-five percent grades when it came down to tests and homework, around eighty percent with everything else. He had to, otherwise he would have been knocked first into a class that would take two more months to graduate, before he would have been dropped down a grade.

As it was, he was the youngest of his age group by two months, and he had been there for two years before Iruka had gotten his hands on him. But there had been a lot to reteach him, and not nearly enough time to figure out what what was wrong, much less fix it.

“Someone fucked with my reports on Naruto,” Iruka snarled as he went through the rest of the report. “Oh fuck this shit. Someone is going to die now. Painfully. Fuck ibiki-san, I’ll find out what this fucker was thinking forging my paperwork.”

Slamming the folder shut, he stood up, his chair scraping along the floor and leaving his small office, walking into the main area of the classroom. Grumbling as he hung up a ‘be back in 10 minutes’ sign, he left through the window, heading to his apartment. He was rather glad that he had kept copies of certain files and other things there now.

Especially since that included all of the information that he had collected on Naruto.

Arriving at his own home, he slipped in through his bedroom window, he disabled the traps that sat just before the sill before he stepped down. Still muttering to himself about idiots, he walked around his bed to the closet, pulling the door open. WAlking into the closet, he moved to a side wall to tug on the shelves that held his shirts out of the way, allowing him access to the hidden area behind it.

Riffling through the files, he found Sakura’s, Sasuke’s, and Naruto’s, holding onto them tightly as he retraced his steps.

Once his apartment had been once more locked up, he headed back to the Academy, sliding through the window with a sigh. pulling the sign down, he moved to his teacher's desk and started to compare the three files, making notes on just what had been changed, where it had been changed, and how it had been changed.

Luckily for whoever had fucked with his reports, they had most left Sakura’s and Sasuke’s files alone, only pumping up a few numbers and slightly exaggerating the Uchiha’s so called genius.

Unlucky for them, they had fucked with Naruto’s file to a point that the two reports were nothing alike. Sighing, he once again stood, checking the time and noting that Naruto would be finishing up the test if Kakashi went through his normal routine when it came to the real Genin test.

A knock on the door to his classroom made him frown and move to open it, staring down in surprise at who was standing before him.


	2. Naruto 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stop…Restart It – Naruto   
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Characters: Iruka, Sparrow  
> Chapter: 2  
> Word Count: 1897  
> Warnings: again, bad pacing.   
> AN: Yes, this is late. Yes, I accidently posted something else but this is the true chapter. There are 28 chapters to this story. 
> 
> Yes, a lot of the ideas in this will be used in the main story. I have restarted this story and I’m 2 chapters in. Already doing much better in regard to this story line. I’m changing who Sparrow is though. So. 
> 
> But for now enjoy! Next Monday will be a new Naruto story!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the Sparrow mask, Ibiki tapped his pen on top of the file before him before smirking slightly, making his hidden ANBU stiffen slightly in the reflexive fight or flight mood that the bald male instilled in his people. “I need you to do something for me. It’s a long term mission for the most part and you’ll still do your normal missions but this is important.”

  
“Sir? How important is this?” Sparrow asked as Ibiki frowned once more, sitting back in his seat with a frown behind his mask.

  
“Very,” Ibiki said, handing over the information file with a steady look. “Read this and then tell me what you think.” Sparrow took the file and started to read over it, frowning at the information that had been written there by Ibiki himself. He noted the comparisons to what was supposedly known about one Naruto Uzumaki and what was actually known about him. Which surprisingly wasn’t a lot of information; and what information was known was sketchy and very small. The information about the school and his academic tutor was much more detailed, surprising Sparrow, his eyebrows shooting upwards under his mask.

“Sir, are you sure about this information? About his education that is?” Sparrow asked, scanning over the scores. It seemed as if the young male in question was better trained in reading and writing, he would have better scores and comprehension of what he was answering. But his essays, he was able to create some beautifully done essays, or at the least that was what Ibiki had noted.

  
“I am sure of it. I have his tests, both the ones that were sabotaged and the ones that he took under the Hokage’s watch. I also have his essays. When he has the time to do the research and the writing, he’s very good at writing them, very eloquent. He’s also good at outlining his practice missions that he’s done on occasion with Umino-san, which aren’t as many as I would like but give a good idea of where he stands,” Ibiki said.

  
Sparrow nodded his head and tapped the file with one finger. “So what does this have to do with me?” he asked curiously, Ibiki sighing softly.

“Umino-san has requested a new tutor that can spend more time with Naruto outside of the team training that they should go through should they pass the final test,” Ibiki stated, leaning forward. “Even should he not pass the academy test, there is something going on that the Hokage wants to find out about. You will also work with Naruto on this. You will both be paid S-Class mission pay, he under a specialize account that the Hokage set up for him. Even if nothing comes of it, you will get the pay and you will be his tutor.”

“So not only do I have to get him up to date physically but I also have to work with him on a mission?” Sparrow asked, getting a nod. He stared at his boss before sighing and nodding his head. “Alright, give me the scroll for the mission and his tutoring. I’ll do it,” he groused, holding out a hand. Ibiki smirked and handed over the two scrolls and watched as Sparrow left.

  
He knew that the man was the right person to do the job.

After he left the office, it was easy enough for Sparrow to find out where Naruto was, following the information on the scrolls about where he tended to train or hang out if not at his apartment or at the academy. Landing in a tree, he settled in to watch as Naruto focused on slowly working his way through the academy based katas, being methodical with each movement.

  
There was a certain grace to them, even though it looked as if Naruto had to think about each of the next pose as he was doing the current one. It looked as if he got had them down but wasn’t quite comfortable with them, as if they weren’t made for his body.

  
Sparrow eyed the lean body that was clad in only the boy’s baggy orange pants and a tight black t-shirt, making a note that the academy katas weren’t made for him, but rather for larger males. Naruto was lithe: slim, muscular but not overly so. Made for speed and power attacks that came from left field. Already his mind was going over the types of fighting styles and katas that he would need to teach Naruto, smirking heavily behind his mask as he noticed a slight hitch when the blond finally felt his chakra signature, but he went back to doing his katas smoothly after that.

  
Sparrow made another note on what needed to be taught to the young man, already having a long list. He watched as Naruto finished off the Katas, soothing his body from the exercise easily and much more smoothly than the katas before he walked over to a pile where his jacket and a backpack sat. Pulling a bottle of water out and a soft rag, the blond wiped his face before downing half of the bottle in controlled swallows.

  
“I know you’re there and I want to know why you’re here. Do I need to find a new training spot now?” Naruto called out, eyes scanning the thick branches with a heavy frown on his lips.

  
Sparrow smirked and dropped from the tree. “Your ability to sense chakra sucks quite a bit,” he stated in greeting, crossing his arms as Naruto gazed at him with dark blue eyes.

“I didn’t feel you by chakra. I know my ability to sense it sucks but this time it was more like I felt like I was being assessed. It kind of feels like what Iruka-sensei does an assessment of the class or me when we’re alone,” Naruto finally admitted, shrugging. “I thought you guys didn’t go around town without those tanned cloak things that you all wear.”

“Not always. We wear them when we are likely to be seen,” Sparrow stated, sitting a root and trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, making the ANBU huff silently and sit more naturally, watching the other male relax once more. “I’m here for a reason...”

  
Naruto raised an eyebrow, sitting on his own root and crossing his legs as he leant against the trunk. “And the reason is?” he prompted.

“That reason is because I’ve been asked to take over the tutoring duties for you since Umino-san can’t spend as much time as he would like with you.” Sparrow smirked behind his mask and leant forward. “So I get to test you, see where you stand on everything and then I get to train you like you need to be trained. Your body isn’t made for the academy katas and I have a feeling that your jounin sensei shall suck in trying to find one that is right for you.”

“What do you know about that?” Naruto asked, watching as Sparrow pulled out a scroll and unsealed it, appearing to read over it.

“If you’re lucky and you graduate from the academy, you’ll end up on the same team as the Uchiha and some girl named Haruno under Kakashi-san. From there, you’ll be tested again. Should you pass that test, you’ll be trained by him.”

“That lazy porn lover?” Naruto snorted, eyes wide. “Knowing my luck he’ll be told by the council that he needs to focus on Sasuke and he’ll do it, only doing the bare minimum with me and Sakura, if that,” he snorted, shaking his head and shoving a hand through his hair.

“There is a reason why Ibiki-san put me in charge of your learning,” Sparrow said, sounding as if he was distracted by the scroll in his hands. “You’ll train with me. I can probably hook Sakura up with a part time tutor if she seems willing enough and doesn’t push my buttons, but otherwise, she’s on her own. Same with the Uchiha. The little brat has had people bend over backwards for him since the massacre.”

  
“I can understand wanting a child to be protected and cared for, but he went from cared for to outright spoiled in only a few years,” Naruto hummed as he reached down to his bag and dug around for a granola bar that he knew that Iruka had stashed in there when he had left the academy for the day. “So, what will be happening?” he asked, ripping the package open and biting into the bar.

“I’ll test you over the weekend, get an idea of what your strengths are, where you are weakest and figure out what I need to do. We’ll also go over the rather interesting mission that we’re getting a hefty sum of money to do together,” Sparrow said, rolling up the scroll and tucking it away before pulling out the other one and opening it. Reading over it quickly, he handed it to Naruto with a smirk, loving the fact that his face was hidden by the mask. “Test number one shall be you reading this and understanding what needs to be done.”

  
Taking it with a suspicious glare, Naruto looked down and started to read, eyebrows furrowing as he slowly read over the mission statement, sounding out a word here or there, Sparrow making a note that he was good, but not a very fast reader. He would have to work on that with the younger man so he could read the missions reports and information without taking forever. It wouldn’t be too hard, Ibiki’s report saying that he picked things up quickly.

  
“We need to find out who the...traitor is in the academy?” Naruto asked, looking up from the scroll after a few moments. “This is because of the odd happenings at the Hokage Tower right? The career chunnins are the only ones who know about the first level of traps and tricks that guard the forbidden scrolls but only a few know about the second, third and fourth level of traps,” Naruto said, handing over the scrolls. “The traps have been tripped at the second and third level but never at the first, so you guys think it’s a career chunnin.”

“The hell...” Sparrow sputtered as Naruto smirked at him, blue eyes dark as he shrugged.

“People tend to forget you’re there when you’re quiet and ignored most of the time anyways,” Naruto said, finishing off his bar with a couple more bites before licking his fingers. “I hear all sorts of things and when Iruka-sensei learned that I knew of the traps he asked me how I pulled off some of my pranks. I have no clue which ones he used, much less how he combined them so the scrolls are safe. Not like I could understand many of them anyways,” he continued, loving the way the posture of the ANBU screamed ‘gobsmacked’. He was called surprising by Iruka often enough and he just loved living up to that title.

  
“What the fuck was I tossed into?” Sparrow moaned, rubbing at his mask as Naruto burst into soft laughter, enjoying his new teacher’s antics as the man continued on about being too old for the shit that he was dealing with and the nins that had masks harder than his own.


	3. Stop...Rewind It - Naruto 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stop…Restart It – Naruto   
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Characters: Sparrow, Naruto  
> Chapter: 3  
> Word Count: 1382  
> Warnings: again, bad pacing.   
> AN: I spaced because wow has sleep being laughing at me. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Alright, let’s get down to business,” Sparrow finally said, getting himself back under control from his bitching, much to Naruto’s amusement. He had known the instant he had seen Sparrow that the ANBU was trustworthy and didn’t see whatever everyone else saw when they looked at him. Not being called a demon was a welcomed surprise from an ANBU and one that he was going to enjoy outside of waiting for him to turn on him in some way.

“So, what’s the first test?” he asked, digging around in his bag once more to find his lunch, wondering what Iruka had packed him, something that the other had the habit of doing along with the granola bars. It was always on the days that he hadn’t had enough money to buy something cheap and filling and somehow, Iruka always seemed to know, without fail. Finding the scroll, his eyebrows shot up at the small note that came with it, telling him that he would need the extra fuel and to do his very best with his new tutor.

“Iruka is a sneaky little man, that’s for sure,” Sparrow drawled, catching sight of the writing and shaking his head with a smirk.

  
“He’s one of the top pranksters of his age group actually,” Naruto hummed, shaking his head with a slight smile on his lips. “The man can outshine me when he wants to. But his pranks are subtler, much more than a way to get attention. His are usually all about getting revenge against people, at least now days.”

“Shit, I had forgotten that he had been a heavy prankster back then,” Sparrow hummed, filing away the information that he had unintentionally gotten from the blond male. “He wasn’t as big as you though. I don’t think he ever had the balls to deface the Hokage Monument; multiple times for that matter.”

  
Naruto just smirked, making his own notes about the man before him. “Yeah, well, with the way I’m treated, it was either go big or be squashed by depression. Might as well give them something to really hate me for,” he said, shrugging before reaching up and tugging the goggles off of his head, tossing them onto his bag. “So, again, what do you want to do?” he prodded.

“We’ll start with your knowledge of the history of Konohagakure,” Sparrow stated, crossing his legs as Naruto offered him a bit of the bento that he had unsealed, shaking his head in response.

As Naruto ate, they went over the first Hokage, Hashirama Senji, and his time as their first Hokage and how he had created the village with Madara Uchiha. They discussed the final battle between them where they supposedly died, and how Tobirama Senju took over for his brother. They spoke about the wars that Konohagakure had been a part of and how Hiruzen Sarutobi had taken over before giving his seat to Minato Namikaze, the Fourth as many called him to the day.

They discussed the attack of the Nine Tailed Beast, The Kyuubi and why it had attacked the village on the same day that Naruto had been born, and how the Fourth Hokage had died killing the beast. Naruto admitted to Sparrow that something felt wrong with that part of the story and most of it felt almost as if it was missing important details and bits of information.

They moved on after a few moments of contemplative silence about that fact, Sparrow noting that Naruto was smart and could spot something wrong with a lie, even a carefully crafted lie like that one. They discussed the Third Hokages students, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the traitor Orochimaru. They talked about how Jiraiya had been the Fourth’s teacher and how the Fourth had taught not only Kakashi but the lost nin Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. They went over the wars in more detail and how things were now in the Land of Fire and Konohagakure.

“Well, you’re quite knowledgeable about the history and the details of our village and how we relate to the rest of the world,” Sparrow admitted, tapping his mask with a smirk and nodding his head. “You have a good mind, it’s just a matter of getting your reading and writing abilities up to par with the rest of your age group. That’s going to take time and practice but I have a good idea of what to do to encourage your learning for that,” he stated, smiling slightly.

“And that is?” Naruto asked, uncrossing his legs and sliding to sit on the ground, putting his half eaten bento away for later. He couldn’t chance getting sick just because he overate after all.

“I want you to keep track of your lessons, all of them, along with your missions and what you do in your day to day life. Be as detailed as possible and use a dictionary if you need to. I also suggest you start writing in a journal about any private thoughts that you have. As you write, you’ll learn that it’ll come easier to write your essay’s to. Which I need to read since Ibiki say’s they’re really good,” Sparrow stated, Naruto pursing his lips before nodding.

  
“I’ll need help getting the notebooks since most times the shopkeepers don’t want to sell to me,” Naruto said in return, Sparrow nodding his head. “I have the money and the such, I’m just...not able to get it myself.”

“Not a problem. I’ll pick up some notebooks and drop them off at your apartment when I do,” he promised, getting a nod from the young male before him. “I also suggest you start reading other things outside of books on jutsus and fighting techniques. I’ll drop a few off with the notebooks,” he continued, making mental notes to do that when he was done for the day with Naruto.

  
“Sounds like a plan. I keep trying to get my hands on books but it’s rather hard to find a good book without it getting destroyed if I’m not careful to hide it and I only have so many storage scrolls right now,” Naruto hummed, getting a nod.

  
“I’ll see if I can’t raid my library and some storage scrolls for you to hold them,” Sparrow promised, sighing lowly. He would have a lot to change with the kid before him, a lot to fix. Starting with the clothes and the katas. So far, Naruto was on to a good start but was still behind compared to the rest of his peers. “Let me see one of your kunai,” he stated, holding out one hand and wiggling the gloved fingers.

Naruto gave the other a look and handed it over, shifting on the ground, before he reached into his weapons pouch and removed one of them, handing it over. Sparrow looked over it, flicking it with one finger before running it over the edge, nodding his head in approval. “Iruka buys them for me when I have the money,” he told him, shrugging one shoulder.

  
“He buys good stuff and you take pretty good care of them to,” the ANBU said, smiling at his student as he handed the kunai back, tucking it away once more.

“He pounded the care and maintenance of my weapons into my head right along with aiming and how to fake my aim so it’s off. Don’t want anyone to know just how smart I am, despite my limitations of what I know and have learned so far because of my old teachers,” Naruto said, smiling softly at the memories of those particular lessons held in Iruka’s living room as they drank tea and ate snacks. Shaking his head from the memories, he stretched his arms up and gazed at his new tutor once more. “So, am I going to be able to learn who you are under that mask of yours?” he asked, smirking at what he could feel was a surprised look.

  
“Depends on how the mission goes, Naruto-kun. If we complete it and find the idiot who is trying to turn on the village, then yes, you will. Until then, you get to wait for it.”

  
“Damn teases,” Naruto huffed, making his tutor burst into laughter before setting him to show him his physical abilities.


End file.
